


Sail My Heart

by StrawberryInNutella



Category: Beliebers, Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez (Musician), directioners, gigi hadid - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: AU world, Captain Justin, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryInNutella/pseuds/StrawberryInNutella
Summary: Zayn wanted to have some me-time so he went on a cruise trip where he met the one and only Captain Justin=POSTING EVERY FRIDAY=





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear all my lovely readers! I just wanted to tell you that along the journey of this book, there'll be grammatical errors, and any other stuff that I sure am will be very very annoying. Please bare with me, for English is my second language. Nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Love you, cupcakes! xx
> 
> -StrawberryInNutella

Prolog

* * *

_A vacation is all that I need. No traffics, no screams, no polutions, just a peaceful time for me, myself and I._

 

That's what Zayn thought to himself. So he immediately booked a ticket of the most over-the-top luxurious cruise ship in the world after he heard from his manager that he got a month of holiday.

 

He couldn't wait any longer, to finally have a time for himself. Just to relax, meditate, and enjoying every second he'd get later. He couldn't wait to try and enjoy all these superlative amenities on the high seas. Such as skydiving and surf simulators, a planetarium, an amazing water park, a 24/7 casino, and even a frosty ice bar, which was literally made from real ice.

 

The past months had been very tiring and difficult for him. Not only tiring physically, but also tiring his mental health and of course his fragile heart. The star-pair, Zayn and Gigi, split and their break-up was nothing short of an earthquake in the world of showbiz. Rumors were spread. All the gossip magazines were trying to reach out to him as far as they could. Not caring about his personal space, as long as their wallets were filled, and their magazines were sold.

 

They had only bought the gorgeous five-bedroom home, which was previously owned by a Premier League footballer, two months earlier. Zayn had already asked the Victoria's Secret model to move her belongings out of her home. He was so ready to live together, to wake up every morning next to each other, to cook and wash for each other, but please note the first word of this sentence, "He" was ready, sadly she wasn't.

 

The main reason why they broke off the relationship was because he found out that she cheated. There were many signs that something was going on, her behaviour changed, she started locking her phone and turned off the "find my phone" feature, which He discovered while trying to help her find her misplaced phone.

 

Eventually one evening before Christmas, they went to a bar with their friends and acquaintances. They were all drinking andhaving fun, but not with Gigi. She kept on touching her phone screen, smiling at it, as if there's no one in the room.

 

Zayn's suspiciousness was rising at this point, and as if the luck (or bad luck) was on his side that day, Gigi accidentally left her phone on the table to talk with her friends without locking it. He took this chance to open her phone and he knew that it was wrong to read someone else's messages, but she wasnt just a someone else to him, she was his fiance.

 

As expected, he found all the lovey dovey messages between his fiance and another guy. He was so broken that he got very drunk that night and had to be carried by his friends to his hotel.

 

Imagine how his face lit up when he heard from his manager that he finally got a month free to himself. He had been dreaming all this time, to finally be able to escape this hectic world , a world where you gotta keep up with the crowd. A mad, mad world.

 

**The long-awaited day finally came. And little did he know, his world would soon be changed forever.**

 


	2. One. A Short Encounter

It was a beautiful day. A clear cloudless day-time sky was served in front of him. And the seagulls were squarking, chirping and wailing as they listened to the distant caws of other seagulls. These particular Gulls make a very distinct gull bird noise which is nostalgic of the seaside seashore beaches.

 

As he was entering the cruise ship, he took time to carefully listen to the waves, as they fell upon the shore, making such noises that Zayn found strangely calming. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the sea breeze caressed his face, and the wind blew his hair.

 

He smiled to himself. Thanking himself for making the right choice to come here. This was the moment that he had wanted exactly.

 

_Today’s gonna be a good day._ He said to himself, the smile wouldn't leave his manly yet beautiful face. 

 

His eyes were still closed as he stopped just to listen to the mesmerizing sound of the ocean when something or someone to be exact, bumped into him, making him immediately opened his beautiful light brown eyes.

 

"Excuse me." Said this person as he walked away, leaving him without giving a glance at Zayn's face.

 

Zayn could only stare at this person's back, he was about to say something but this person was too far from him now. He had a quick glance at this person's face tho, and Zayn who had a secret talent at remembering people's faces, made sure he wouldn't forget this person's face. That beautiful smile which was plastered on his face just a moment ago was now gone.

 

_Yeah, of course. When I'm happy, there's always something that has to ruin my day.. Like every single day. What a life that I'm living in..he said to himself with a cute little pout._

__

 

__

As he got inside the ship, he realized that the person who just bumped into him earlier wasn't wearing casual clothes or any kind of clothes that people would wear on a cruise trip. He was wearing a white shirt, with white pants, a pair of white shoes, and a white cap, not to forget the black badges on his shoulder. Something a cruise ship captain would wear.

__

 

__

He brushed off his thoughts as he wasn't sure nor understood that kind of thing. He was just a little upset, and a little nap at his room would definitely do the trick right now. So he went to his room after a pretty long check-in process.

__

 

__

As he entered the room that he'd be staying for awhile, he was kinda surprised to see the size of the room. It was almost as big as his own room at his home back in England. The bed was a king-size bed, with beautiful grey mixed gold color bed cover. In front of the bed, there was a Samsung 65-inch Q9FN QLED TV, something Zayn would buy after this trip finished.

__

 

__

There were two bathrooms, one was inside the room, a regular bathroom with a bathtub and a shower, there were roses petals inside the bathtub and the bathroom smelled like roses and lilies, with candles around it not burned yet. He sadly smiled to himself, they could have enjoyed these beautiful amenities if they hadn't broken up.

__

 

__

He shook his head and continued to inspect the room. The other bathroom was placed outside, on the balcony of his room. A jacuzzi with the most beautiful view in the world, the endless deep blue ocean. Something that he'd love to try while watching the sunset later.

__

 

__

He walked to his balcony and rest both of his hands on top of the railing. He took a long deep breath as the salty air filled his nostrils sending a new yet familiar sensation.

__

 

__

He stood there, for almost an hour, just watching the ocean, the blue sky, the birds flying and chirping, listening to the sound of the waves, had a couple of cigarettes until his feet were too tired to stand any longer.

__

 

__

He went back inside, he laid his body onto the comfortable mattress.His eyes were getting heavier and heavier with each passing second.Before he completely lost his consciousness, he heard an announcement going through the hallway.

__

 

__

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard. Welcome to the Royal Caribbean's Symphony of the Seas — the biggest and most luxurious cruise ship ever created — please leave all your worries behind cause we are about to start our unforgettable journey, we really hope you enjoy your trip with us! This is your captain, Justin Drew Bieber speaking, have a wonderful trip!"

__

 

__

**~~~**

__


	3. Two. Small Talk

 

**Drtt... Drrt... Drrt...**

Zayn was awoken by his vibrating phone, indicating someone was calling. With eyes still closed, he tried to search for his Iphone XS Max with his right hand. After a few seconds of searching he finally found his phone, without reading the Caller ID, he put his phone next to his ear, and greet the disturber,

 

"Hello?" His voice got deeper as an inevitable result of a good rest.

 

"Zayn! How are ya darling?!" The familiar voice of his manager burst in.

 

"I was very enjoying my deep slumber until you woke me up, so thanks Sarah." He rubbed his eyes, and managed to rearrange himself to a sitting position.

 

"Aww darling, I'm so sorryy.. I just want to tell you that tonight, there'll be a Captain's Ball at 8 o'clock." Her smile could be heard through the phone because of her too-cheery voice.

 

"What's a Captain's Ball? I'm not interested with the Captain's balls, I'd rather stay here and continue my peaceful sleep." Zayn said while pulling the warm blanket to cover half of his body.

 

"Oh my dear, hahaha.. Of course we all know that, what I'm trying to say is there'll be a formal dinner with the Captain, where passengers gather in the main atrium of the ship, where they enjoy live music, cocktail specials and a toast from the captain." Sarah explained.

 

"Okay, so? It's not like I want to see the Captain, nor it's important to me. I mean, why would I want to see an old, grey hair bearded captain with a distended stomach." Zayn said, rolling his beautiful eyes.

 

"First of all, its a ritual event, just like a "Welcome abroad" dinner, which means ALL passengers are expected to come. Second, many important people will be there, so why not drag your lazy ass out of that comfortable bed of yours and try to socialize and expand your social network which I believe will be a good source for you in the future." She explained impatiently, her voice raised a little.

 

"Okay sarah, okay. Fine.. fine.. I'm up now. Happy?" Zayn said, while standing up from his bed. Phone still placed next to his ear.

 

"Good boy! Hahah.. Anyways, suits and ties, and tuxedos are a must. Wear your best suit okay? You might catch the prettiest woman there to accompany you during the trip." Sarah said, chuckling to herself. The cheeriness was irking Zayn out.

 

"Are you finish talking? Cause I need to prepare my self to go to that 'Oh So Important' Dinner party now.." Zayn said rolling his eyes again. He should stop rolling his eyes seriously, they might jump out of his eyes sockets.

 

"Okay okaayy darling, have a wonderful night! Bubyeeee..." she closed the call.

 

Zayn lazily walked to the bathroom, stripped off his clothes, and jumped into the bathtub full of roses petals. He lit one of the candles which was the closest to his reach. He closed his eyes, but he made sure not to fall asleep. The smell of flowers and the vanilla scented candle were filling the air in the bathroom. If it wasn't because of the dinner party he would had had gone back to sleep.

 

~~~

 

It was 7.45 when Zayn was all ready. He obeyed Sarah's words, to wear his best suit and looked the best he could. Actually, without Sarah telling him to look best, he would done it anyway since He's the perfectionst type of a man where he wouldn't go out without looking his best even he would only go to Walmart.

 

He took one last glance in the mirror, making sure his tie was in its right place, his hair was amazing, his suit wasn't wrinkled, his breath smelled nice, and of course, the D&G parfume was sprayed perfectly and nicely all over him.

He walked out of his room, and made sure his door was locked before leaving.

 

As he was walking down the hallway, he realized he didn't really know where the ballroom was, so he just followed the carpet covered floor, and he made sure to ask anyone that he might meet where the ballroom was located.

 

No body was seen, most definitely because one, they were still getting ready for the dinner, or second, they were all already in the ballroom waiting for the dinner to start. That made Zayn a little frustrated because the floor he was in right now was just too quiet for his liking. He felt as if He was in The Shinning movie. Or maybe, The Ghost Ship(?).

 

At the end of the hallway, there's a door that had the 'EXIT' sign, so Zayn decided to go through that door so he could catch some fresh air and refresh his mind.

 

As he opened the door, he was met by the nightwind, caressing his face, and in front of him, the ocean was waiting to be stared at. The night sky was filled with mesmerizing stars, lighting the dark night with its beauty. The sound of the waves crashing their ship could be heard perfectly, creating such calming situation.

 

Still standing on the doorway, he realized someone else was already there, leaning on the railings with both of his hands, he could only see this person's back, just like him wearing a black tuxedo. Staring intently at the calm ocean, while smoking a cig. Zayn walked slowly, approaching this guy, wanting to ask him where the ballroom was. When he was just a meter away from the guy, he opened his mouth,

 

"Excuse me,"

 

The person slowly turned his head.

 

"Yea?" he replied.

 

Zayn was startled, because this person, he was the one who bumped into Zayn before. The one who said 'Excuse Me' without looking at Zayn not even a glance.

 

"You.." Zayn's voice came out not as strong as how he expected it to be. Zayn wanted to protest about his earlier behavior towards him. But his mind was going crazy, and his heart was beating rapidly.

 

This person in front of him was beyond gorgeous. He looked stunning in the tux he was wearing, with his dark brown hair looking perfectly coiffed, and the moon shone down brightly, illuminating its light to this person's hazel eyes.

 

"Me?" His raspy voice filled Zayn's hearing.

 

"Uhm.. Do you know where the ballroom is?" Zayn decided to let the previous event slid, maybe he was in a rush for something important looking at his uniform earlier, he thought.

 

"Yeah.. Would you like me to escort you there?" He asked so gently, Zayn felt like he was melting inside.

 

"Uh yes please. I'm afraid that I'll be late to this welcome party something I don't know.." Zayn said as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

"You mean the Captain's Ball?" This person asked with his head slightly tilted to the right.

 

"Yeah, that's right, the Captain's Ball. I mean, seriously who would want to come to a party just to meet the old, grey haired captain with a bloated stomach. I'd rather stay in my room and watch Netflix." Zayn said that with so much confidence, thinking that this guy in front of him would agree with his opinion.

 

The gorgeous guy just chuckled hearing Zayn's opinion, as he walked to the door.

 

"Haha.. C'mon, let me escort you to the Ballroom." He said.

 

Zayn nodded his head rather too fast, and walked behind the guy with a managed pace. Smiling to himself, and giving himself a pat on the shoulder for finding someone who could show him the Ballroom.

 

A big smile was still plastered on Zayn's handsome face when they finally arrived in front of a big dark brown oak door, that looked like one of those big doors in the Harry Potter movies. The guy pushed the door open, many people were already there, as if they were waiting for the guest star to come to the stage.

 

When the gorgeous guy opened the door, a lady with a red cocktail dress and face full of make up, holding two glasses of champagne, immediately approached them.

 

"Captain Justin! Where have you been? We are all waiting for you, we shall not start the event without our star tonight, shall we?" The lady instantly pulled Captain Justin's arm and brought him to the stage.

 

Zayn was left agape. He felt as if he just got struck by a lighting on a thunderstorm.

 

 _Captain_ _Justin_? _Captain_?! _He's_ _THE_ _captain_?

 

He screamed inside his head.

 

As the realization hit him, he felt his face got really hot as if someone had thrown a bucket of hot water onto him. What had he said? An old grey haired captain with a bloated stomach? Rather stayed in his room and watch Netflix? Wow, way to go to ruin the night Zayn.

 

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this new story of mine. I hope you all like it. And again, I'm so sorry for any grammatical errors, and everything. Just a friendly reminder, English is my second language, so bare with me please. A comment would be amazing, it means the world to me. Love you all ❤️✨


	4. Three. Pretty Name

After all the embarrassment had befallen him, the time seemed to spin very slowly. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and the program felt like it would never ended.

 

People were chatting with each other, enjoying their first night on the ship, while drinking champagne from the glass they held in their hands. At a time like this was when Zayn felt very alone. He didn't know anyone in that room. There was no face that looked familiar to him. And for Captain Justin, Zayn tried to avoid him as much as possible. He could not meet Captain Justin.

 

Zayn decided to leave the ballroom. With slow but sure steps, he walked out, to a place he believed no one would be there. The balcony where he met Captain Justin for the first time. As expected, when he arrived, no one was there. The atmosphere there surely felt very different from the atmosphere in the ballroom.Only silence could be found there, beautiful silence, soothing, and far from the crowds and noises, reminding Zayn once again of his purpose for the first time why he had chosen to go on a cruise trip. To escape from the hectic world.

 

The sound of the waves accompanied his solitude. The moonlight was very bright that night, reflecting its light on the calm night sea.The quiet atmosphere made Zayn sank into his own thoughts. Question after question popped into his mind. Why did this happen, why did that happen, how did this happen, how did that happen, all those unanswered questions were swimming inside his head.

 

Six months after his very sudden and painful break-up with Gigi, the woman who he thought He would spend the rest of his life with, He was still not over her, he was sure. The break-up was so sudden, surprising, and pretty spectacular. The worst part involved deception and lies. The saddest part was the loss of a friend and confidant.

 

It was still very hard for him to imagine himself sharing intimate moments with a new partner. And forget about falling in love! He didn't even had the energy to follow through with emails and phone calls when new prospects approached him with obvious interest or when well-intentioned friends of him set him up with amazing partners.

 

To Zayn, all this felt like it's tangible and enormous. It's right in his face, it's everywhere he turned, everything ached and the only respite was to sleep. The moment he woke up, he'd immediately be hit with the pain, even before he was fully conscious. It wouldn't leave him alone. It's always there, haunting him, occupying his thoughts, leaving him raw and unfocused.

 

A soft pat on his shoulder brought Zayn back from his endless depressing thoughts to reality. He turned his head to see who had just patted his shoulder.

 

Its none other than Captain Justin himself.

 

Zayn could only smile weakly at him, there's no way he'd ran like a coward. Captain Justin smiled back at him, giving a sweet and soothing aura, something Zayn had never imagined before. Or precisely, something that Zayn had never felt before when he was with Gigi.

 

"What are you doing here?" Captain Justin asked him.

 

"I just need to get some fresh air, I guess." Zayn answered as he scratched the back of his neck even it wasn't itchy or anything.

 

"By the way, What's your name? A pretty person must have had a pretty name." A smile appeared on Captain Justin's face as he said that.

 

If Zayn were drinking his champagne at that moment, he would've choked and died. Thank God, he wasn't drinking anything.

 

"Ah.. It's Zayn." He answered awkwardly.

 

"Zayn? That's a really unique name. What does that mean?" Captain Justin asked out of curiosity. Zayn smiled a little, its almost unseen.

 

"Zayn is an Arabic personal name meaning beauty, or grace. My parents gave that name to me." He explained.

 

"Mm.. I guess they are right when they say names are the titles we give to ourselves and things and the implicit interpretation it brings. Just like you, Zayn, it means beauty, right?" Captain Justin said that while looking at Zayn with a Colgate smile plastered on his face.

 

Zayn's face was as red as boiled crabs. The heatwas creeping up his whole face. He stood there awkwardly, not wanting to face Captain Justin's face so he faced the beautiful ocean in front of him.

 

"Uh.. Thanks? By the way, what are you doing here yourself? Aren't you supposed to be inside celebrating the welcome party with all the audience, Captain?" Zayn asked, while emphasizing the last word "Captain".

 

"Hahaha.. so now you know who's the captain of this cruise, eh?" Captain Justin answered playfully as he winked at Zayn, avoiding Zayn's question.

 

"I guess yeah.." And again, Zayn scratched the back of his neck, even its not it itchy at all.

 

"I'm sorry for saying such things earlier." Zayn apologized wholeheartedly. He opened his mouth to continue,

 

"I didn't know that the captain of this cruise would be—" his sentence was cut off by the Captain himself.

 

"So fvking hot? Thanks." The Captain finished Zayn's sentence, which Zayn replied with a chuckle.

 

"Yeah capt, whatever you say.." he said as his eyes stared at the reflection of the moon on the calm night sea.

 

"Zayn.." Captain Justin's voice was really soft, its almost inaudible.

 

There's this weird feeling where Zayn just wanted to hear his name being called again and again by Captain Justin. It sounded beautiful and different coming out from his mouth. He turned his face to Captain Justin.

 

"Yeah?" He answered softly.

 

"Please call me Justin, only Justin." He said so softly he almost sounded as if he was pleading to Zayn.

 

"Okay.." Zayn answered, grinning so wide he looked like a Cheshire cat.

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drama is coming soon, and the Zustin kiss is about to happen! So please keep reading, I promise it’ll get better! Love you, cupcakes! xx


	5. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter is finally here! Happy reading! Be ready for some drama!

The morning sun peered through the translucent curtains in Zayn's room, slowly radiating its warmth inside the room. Its dazzling and inviting rays flowed through the window providing warmth to his body. Carefully the warm, comforting rays, drew Zayn from his beautiful dream and slowly awoken him from his peaceful sleep. Upon waking, Zayn burrowed himself into the warm, soft sheets. He rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes, and stared at the ceilings of his room. He could hear the waves crashing, he even could taste the salty smell of the wind that comes from the ocean.

                He started to gather his consciousness. For a moment his mind conjured the rhythmic waves, and felt his heart started to beat to the same slow pace. He breathed in deeply. The memory of last night event started to come back. He smiled light-heartedly, remembering Justin’s raspy voice calling him beautiful, and he chuckled as he remembered of how awkward he was last night. Being called beautiful by a man was such a rare condition for Zayn. Calling women beautiful was his specialty, not the other way around.

                The truth was last night situation kind of made Zayn thought about what was wrong with him. Why did he act that way last night? Blushing like crazy, reminding him of those high school girls who had their crushes declared their love to them. Had he turned gay because he got his heart ripped open by a woman? Which affected his sexual orientation? Or was he just lonely and being whispered sweet nothing to his ears made him felt wanted again. He was confused but he chose to believe the latter.

                Zayn shook his head and shrugged his shoulder, removing the confusing thoughts from his head. He looked to the window with the translucent curtains, outside the sun was shining brightly, warming the day, indicating that today was going to be a perfect day to explore the cruise so he wouldn’t get lost again.

                He stood up from his bed, with a smile on his face and went straight to the bathroom, taking a long nice shower while singing his favorite song, “Good Years”.  He ran his fingers through his wet hair. The water falling off his face, making him closed his eyes. As he closed his eyes, Justin’s face was all he could see. He tried not to think about him, but it’s as hard as thrusting an elephant through a pinhole, (read: impossible).

                He started to get frustrated with his own thoughts. He just couldn’t let his eyes closed again or he’s afraid he’d started thinking of Justin again. After he finished his shower, he made sure he’s hair was nicely coiffed and his breath smelled nice. He locked the door before leaving, and made his way to the dining room. As he arrived at the dining room, he realized the room was really big, probably ten times larger than a regular dining room we’d see inside a regular house. Maybe that’s why the ship crew called it “The Main Dining Room”.

                At the right and left corners, he could see the all-you-can-eat buffets, certain basic drinks -- such as water, iced tea, regular coffee, certain juices were also served in the main dining room, but most drinks, including soda, alcohol and specialty coffee, cost extra. Zayn didn’t feel like eating the foods at the buffet, so he sat at one of the tables. Instantly a waiter came and gave him the menu. He looked at it for a second and told the waiter to give him a portion of Grilled Salmon, and one Caesar Salad.

                As he waited for his order to come, he looked at his surroundings. There weren’t many people there. A few couples were there, some running kids were caught on sight too. He opened his phone to reply some messages coming from his manager, friends, and family.  As he was typing, he didn’t realize someone was standing right behind him.

                “Ahemm..” The voice coming from his back made Zayn turned his head to see who it was. He smiled instantly when he saw who it was.

                “Morning..” He said.

                “Good Morning..” Justin replied.

                He pulled the chair next to Zayn, and sat on it.

                “Have you had breakfast?” Justin asked while opening the menu book.

                “I’m waiting for it.”

                “What are you having?”

                “A grilled salmon with Caesar salad.”

                “Really? Okay, I’m gonna have that too.” Justin said, rising his hand, calling the waiter to come. When the waiter arrived, he ordered the same menu as Zayn’s. Zayn shook his head with a smile plastered on his face.

_This guy_ , he thought.

                “Did you go here alone?” Zayn nodded his head as a reply to Justin’s question.

                “Good.” Justin said simply with a smirk, which held a thousand meanings.

                “Good?” Zayn asked being oblivious to everything.

                “Yeah, good. So you can spend some time alone to relax , right? Far from the crowds, and all the screaming ladies. That’s what I mean.” Justin answered, the smirk wouldn’t leave his face.

                “Wait.. How did you know?” Zayn asked as if going to this trip was such a secret mission that no one would know the reason why.

                “It’s the 21st century Zayn, and we all are using social medias, how could I not know you, the  gorgeous singer and also the teens heartthrob.” Justin answered, chuckling.

                “So, what’s your plan for today?” Justin asked, leaving the previous topic behind. Zayn just shrugged. He didn’t really know what he was gonna do today. Oh, he remembered!

                “Actually, I’m planning to explore this giant cruise ship, I want to know all the location of the rooms, let’s say I want to know this thing better so I wouldn’t get lost again.” He answered rather shyly.

                “Please let me know if I can be of any help.” Justin said with a gorgeous smile. Zayn nodded his head. The waiter came with their orders. They ate their food in silence while occasionally stealing each other glances. They were strangers, they had only known each other for a short period of time but they both already felt comfortable around each other. Even there were no words spoken between those two while they were eating, no awkwardness could be found there.

After they finished their breakfast, both of them stood up from their chairs.

                “Come, follow me, I’ll show you the first destination of our cruise tour today, Captain Justin Drew Bieber as your guide today.” He said in which made Zayn chuckled.

                “Okay Captain.. Please lead the way..” Zayn replied playfully.

                They left the main dining room, and walked through the hallway. They walked for about 3-4 minutes to finally arrived at their first destination.

                “Welcome to the SeaWalk!” Justin said cheerfully. Zayn stared at the dark glass door in front of him confusingly.

                “What’s a SeaWalk?” Zayn asked. Without answering, Justin pointed his finger at a board next to the glass door. Written on it,

_~Welcome to the infamous SeaWalk! A dramatic over-the-ocean glass walkway, the SeaWalk® is the first of its kind at sea. At 60 feet long, cantilevered 128 feet above the waves and extending 28 feet beyond the edge of the ship, it affords thrilling vistas of the ever-changing seascape. Just as the Captain can look through glass panels in the floor of the bridge, passengers can now share in that breathtaking experience. Across the ship, the SeaView Bar goes one step further with a glass paneled floor and drinks prepared during exciting shows with flair.~ (you could google the picture of SeaWalk to have a better understanding)_

                “Wait.. Hold on.. So basically it’s a tall bridge, made of glass, and we can see whatever is waiting beneath us?” Zayn asked, his voice changed a little.

                “Exactly! Now, c’mon.. If you haven’t been to China and try their super long glass-made bridge, let’s try the smaller version first!” Justin walked through the dark glass door first, it’s an automatic glass door which opened instantly when it detected a presence nearby. When the glass door slid opened, the wind bursted in, sending the familiar smell of the ocean to Zayn’s nostrils.  Zayn was still standing on his spot, not moving even an inch. The automatic dark glass door had closed once again, he couldn’t see Justin.

                Justin was waiting on the other side, behind the automatic glass door. He stood in the middle of the clear glass bridge. He believed the view from there was absolutely stunning, and he wanted Zayn to think of his trip in the cruise ship as something memorable. A few minutes had passed, and Justin was still waiting there patiently. He hummed a song he didn’t really remember the title of it.

                The automatic dark glass door finally opened, revealing Zayn’s gorgeous figure, his face held an expression Justin had never seen planted on his face before. Fear was there, with a slight of concern. Zayn took a glance at the clear glass bridge beneath him. He took a little step back. Which made Justin understood that Zayn was afraid of heights.

                “Hey.. Zayn.. Look at me..” Justin said gently, trying to catch Zayn’s attention.

                “Could you please come back here Justin, uh, I’m kind of afraid with the heights.” Pleaded Zayn, his voice shaking.

                “Hey.. Zayn, it’s okay.. I’m here.. You won’t fall.. I’ll be here to catch you..” Justin said, convincing Zayn to believe him. But Zayn stayed silent, and stood still.

                “Zayn, look at me.. Just come here, slowly, come to me..” He said while opening his arms, waiting for Zayn to walk towards him.

                “It’s okay, you’ll be fine.. Please trust me..” Justin said with so much gentleness in his voice.

                “Now walk slowly, don’t look down, look into my eyes..” He said that while looking straight at Zayn’s eyes. Finally, Zayn nodded his head and started to walk, step by step to Justin. The sound of the crashing waves beneath him was gone, as if he had a mute button on his ears. His eyes were only focusing on the handsome man in front of him, who was waiting for him to come with open arms. He looked at Justin with so much emotions held in his eyes, fear, concern, admiration, and more other mixed emotions.

                He was just a couple walk away from Justin when the ship suddenly got a little bumpy because of the high waves underneath, without thinking twice, he ran into Justin’s arms. Wrapping his arms around his body so tight they looked like they were one. Justin held Zayn closely to him, drew in his smell, felt the silkiness of Zayn’s dark raven hair, and revelled in the sound of Zayn's voice as he whimpered on his ear. He buried his face in the crook of Justin’s neck. He shut his eyes and held on to Justin’s shirt for dear life. His hands was shaking and Justin could feel that. He stroked Zayn’s back very gently, and said,

                “Hey, I’m here.. It’s okay.. I got you..” He whispered that to Zayn’s ear. Zayn felt really embarrassed but saved at the same time. He felt embarrassed with what he just did, acting like a coward, and he’s not used being held like a girl, but he felt saved at the same time because If Justin wasn’t there, he would had had a heart attack and died.

Zayn tried to pull away, he wanted to say sorry for being such a burden and overreacting over things like that, but Justin held his back, so he couldn’t move. Zayn looked up to see Justin’s face with confusion, but he gulped immediately when he realized how close their faces were. They were only a breath away, his lips just a kiss away from Justin’s. Their faces were inches apart. He darted a quick look at Justin’s plump lips, before looking at His beautiful hazel eyes again, letting out a shaky breath.

Zayn felt very nervous he bit down on his bottom lip, he looked down at the ground, but immediately regretted it because he could instantly see the crashing waves beneath him ready to swallow him whole if he fell. He closed his eyes, but he could feel Justin’s fingers lifted his chin up.

“Don’t look down, you will be scared again. Just look at my eyes..” Justin said softly it almost sounded like a whisper. Zayn opened his eyes again, their eyes meeting, not leaving each other, not even for one second. Zayn didn’t know what to say, he only realized Justin’s cheeks were rosy.

  _He’s the exact definition of perfection_ , Zayn thought.

Justin licked his lips, before leaning in slowly, eyes were still staring intently into Zayn’s dark brown eyes. He brushed his lips with Zayn’s. Staring into his eyes, Zayn drew a deep, staggered breath in response to the wave of heat he felt flushing through him. Then, Justin softly kissed him. Pressing his warm, plump, soft lips to his. He pressed his lips and closing his own eyes,  Zayn followed him. Justin kissed him so passionately, that Zayn never experienced the kind of kiss before. He sucked his lips, gently, carefully, opening a little entrance so he could slid his tongue into Zayn’s mouth. He slowly moved his tongue, exploring Zayn sweet and delicate taste.

Their tongues met, and moved in such beautiful rhythms, as A whimper escaped Zayn’s throat. Justin smiled into the kiss, receiving feedbacks made him wanted to deepen the kiss. The sound of the crashing waves beneath them completed their moment.

After a few minutes being so close with each other as if they were one with their lips smacking against each other, they pulled apart. Both of them were left breathless. But the smile on both of their faces couldn’t lie that they both really enjoyed and drown deep into the kiss.

But let me tell you again, the world is a cruel world.

 

There’s always good in every bad situations.

 

Which also means, there’s always bad in every good situations.

 

Just like what’s gonna happen with these two gorgeous man.

 

“Zayn?!” Zayn turned his head, his eyes bulged out.

 

**“Gigi?!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, thanks for reading this story! I hope y'all like this chaptes as much as i love writing it, especially the kiss scene, fufufu i super love it, i know im not a pro at writing those kiss scenes but i promise to improve myself day by day. Anyways, what's Gigi doing there in the cruise ship? We'll about to find out soon! SO stay tuned lovelies, i love you all muach xxxx


End file.
